Chapter: 15
by Axlexington
Summary: Izuku Midoriya discovers something that he should not have come across. IzuOcha Week -Day 3- Angst. [{ Based entirely on Chapter: 15 of FMA manga }]


**Chapter 15**

_**MHA x FMA(B)**_

_**Oneshot**_

_-x-_

"Attacks in Reole?"

"Yes, apparently there was some kind of villain group in the area. They were exposed as, well, villains, and so the people and heroes there turned against them." An ash-blond male wearing nothing but a black and orange tank-top along with a pair of black cargo-pants carefully placed the steaming mug of coffee onto the heavily cluttered mess that was the All-M Agency's library desk. "I hear everything's under control now."

"Huh, you're right." A messy-haired greenette sat in a slouched position against a simple leather chair. He had in his hands a newspaper for the eastern parts of Japan. A large desk sat in front of the man. Piles and piles of books were stacked on top of each other, each from a different time period of Japan. Other files and folders of villain names and quirks lay open in front of the man. A frog-like girl was busy sleeping further down the library after overworking on a new case. So as not to disturb her, he continued to read through the paragraphs of information on the paper. "Aw man... Look at the death toll... The East area's been full of trouble lately, what with the vigilantes, these attacks and everything else."

"It's not just the east area - the north and the west have been having their share of attacks and mafia skirmishes." The blond huffed in annoyance. "Who knows? This could be the start of the villain revolution, eh?"

The greenette furrowed his eyebrows in thought. He glared at the paper in his hands.

_Oh no..._

Slamming the paper and his hands against the desk he sprang to his feet, startling both the blond and the other female who was sleeping. Swiftly gathering what he needed, the hero turned and headed towards the door leading out of the library. Before he could exit, the blond stiffened up. "D-deku... Where are you going?"

"The records room." he replied with an unusually dark atmosphere floating around himself. "I want to check on some old files."

Without turning back, he shut the door and briskly made his way down the corridors of the Agency. The blond and frog-like girl gazed at each other in confusion before quietly shrugging it off.

_-x-_

Inside of the records room, Deku began rummaging through all the notebooks and folders he could get his hands on. Each item holding a different view of information on the countries different villain attacks.

"The Ishbalan villain conflicts... The fight circles of Reole..."

But as he got further and further into the matter, some things seemed too coincidental for it to be just simple happenings.

"And..."

_It all made sense!_

"Hey, hey... What have we here...? Who the hell would think up something like this?" Deku's gaze went from glaring at one book, to a map of Japan, back to the book. "I need to tell All-Might about this right away..."

_creak_

.

.

.

.

_**SLAM**_

"Pleased to meet you." A man with greasy blue hair said behind him. "Or should I say... **Good-Bye.**"

"..." Deku twisted around as his eyes narrowed in recognition. "You were supposed to be dead..."

The man opened his hand wide as he prepared to strike. "You know me too much, Number One Hero."

The greenette spun his left arm to reach the blade that sat ready on his pouch. In one fluid motion that he had rehearsed oh so many time before, he flung the knife at his attacker. He didn't get to see if his shot hit as a pain immediately began spreading from his shoulder. Particles of dust began spreading from the area of the villain's quirk's impact, eating away at the flesh, blood and clothing. Deku glanced back at the attacker and nodded to himself, satisfied that the knife had made it's mark in the head of his long-time rival, Shigaraki Tomura. Placing a hand against his injury, Deku got up and began working his way out of the building, using the walls for support.

"Damn it!"

Back with the downed villain, he listened to the footsteps that receded down the passageway. Once all footsteps dissapeared, he pulled the knife from his forehead with a _plup_. "'Damn it'... You took the words right out of my mouth." he muttered.

Glaring at the disturbed papers floating back down to the ground around him he carefully healed the wound on his face. "I thought you were the peaceful type... But it seems that heart of yours is good for more than just being nice. But I won't hold back All-For-One next time."

_-x-_

The reception desk near the mainline of the All-M Agency's phone system sat occupied. A man with short dark-blue hair sat in his wheelchair, a calm yet concentrated look on his face as he finished with his paperwork for the evening. With only half-an-hour left of his shift, the drowsiness was getting to him. Shifting his papers into a nice, neat pile, he looked up as the sound of footsteps closed in. A shadow against a wall turned into the figure of the Number One Hero: Deku... holding his shoulder. Not paying it too much mind, he made the obvious comment on why he would be here. "Oh, Deku. Are you here to brag about your family on the phone again...?"

Then it clicked. The Ex-Hero at the station suddenly realised why he was holding his shoulder. It was slowly being eaten away by dust as he tried to walk as fast as he could. "Deku, you're **bleeding!**"

"It's nothing. I need to use the phone." Izuku huffed as he tried to get past the overly-protective Turbo-Hero... even if he was in a wheelchair he was fast.

"I have to call Shoto..." He gripped the old phone with his right arm, the injured one, and brought it up to his head. Then it hit him. _I can't use these lines... because they are most likely taped! Someone who is working inside for the villains might hear!_

Just as the Ex-Hero rolled up towards Izuku, he watched as he stared directly ahead, then...

_**SLAM**_

"Sorry about that." Izuku huffed, hand still tightly clutching the phone. "Carry on." He let go and began storming off.

"Huh?!" Tensei got a brief glance at what arm Izuku used to slam the phone down, only aggravating the injury more. "Deku!"

_-x-_

Beams of light being projected from the windows of the shadowed buildings surrounded the lone telephone booth. The only sound out that night came from a huffing man inside of that very booth. A street lamp right outside it cast enough light to see what was inside. Muttering 'dammit' repeatedly under his shaking breath as he punched the numbers out from his head into the keypad.

_beep..._

_beep..._

_beep..._

_click!_

"{Hello, East city headquarters.}" The slightly distorted voice came through the speaker of the old public phone.

"GET ME SHOTO- I mean Mr. Todoroki!" Izuku screamed into the handset.

"{I'm sorry, but we have a policy of not connecting calls from an outside line-}"

"I'M USING AN OUTSIDE LINE BECAUSE IT'S AN EMERGENCY! This is the Number One Hero: Deku from All-Might's agency!"

"{May I have the code please?}"

" #$%! ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" Izuku began fuming. He ungraciously whipped out a notebook from his off-duty jacket, an item falling from it. He glanced down at the code written before him as he read it out to the line.

"Uncle-Sugar-Oliver-"

The item floated down to the ground.

"-Eight-Zero-Zero!"

It was a polaroid photo.

"{I've verified the code. One moment please.}"

It showed a family of three. A grinning, fluffy-haired greenette, a proud brunette hugging up to him, holding a young girl with curly, green locks, cute little freckles, and a small permanent blush.

"HURRY UP! The Hero's Association is in **GRAVE DANGER****!**"

_crunch_

_"**Please hang up the phone,**_** Midoriya.**"

Izuku's eyes open up wide in shock, shadows on his face highlighting the fear and confusion. Turning his head slowly, he saw Monoma holding out a gun to his face. Finger ready on the trigger.

"The phone..." Safety flicked off. "Hang it up... **NOW.**"

Izuku stuttered. "M-M-Monoma...?" He lowered the phone. His face lit up as sweat began to fall in nervousness. "**No... You're not him. Who are you?**"

"I'm... Neito Monoma." He lowered the gun slightly. "I've met you back at the First-Year's sports carnival and on patrol many times..."

"No you're not." Izuku grit his teeth in anger. The answer was way too obvious for his liking. "Monoma has blue eyes! Not green!"

The supposed Monoma looked taken aback. His right-hand holding the now forgotten weapon dropped back to his side. "Oh..." His mouth stretched wide into a grin. "Is that so? How forgetful of me." Sludge temporary drooped from Monoma's iris, a light-blue taking it's place as the gooey liquid disappeared from his face.

"Wha...?" Deku yelled in surprise, confusion clouding his thoughts. Spinning back around to face the phone machine, he put his left arm up on top of it, hand still clutching the phone itself. His other palm was pressed against the side of his head and his fingers scratching his scalp in frustration. "What the hell is going on?! Damn it! This has got to be a dream..."

Monoma put on a sweet smile. "A Dream, hm? This is about to become your **worst nightmare.**" He raised the gun to point into the middle of the Hero's back.

He looked down.

"Your quick wits and troublesome quirk have gotten you into a lot of trouble this time, Deku."

There lay the polaroid photo.

Deku placed his hand by his side. "Hey, hey, give me a break." Another small knife slipped down his sleeve. "I've got a wife and kid waiting for me at home..."

_flick_

"**I CAN'T AFFORD TO DIE YET!**"

_shwaaa_

Deku stopped mid-swing.

Monoma was not standing there anymore.

Instead it was someone familiar...

Too close...

In-front of his frozen eyes was a lady only slightly shorter than himself, wearing a simple dress, chestnut-coloured hair done up in his favourite bun, and the oh-so-familiar chocolate eyes that he fell in love with those many years ago.

"You wouldn't stab **your own wife**, would you?" She said in that sweet, sweet voice as the goo started to clear up.

"**Pretty good acting, huh...**"

The gun pointed straight between his eyes.

"**...my dearest Deku?**"

_nnh..._

"Oh my g..."

_-x-_

_brrrrring_

_-x-_

_rrrriing_

_rrrring_

The door of the deserted office opened slowly. A red and white-haired man with a burn scar covering his left eye gave out a _hm? _in confusion. _No-one ever calls from the outside line at this time of_ _night_. Making his way over to the old machine ringing nearby, he warily picked it up. He was met with the slightly robotic voice of the line operator.

"{There's a call for you on an outside line from 'Deku'.}" it stated.

"Izuku **again?**" A vein pulsed on the side of his face in annoyance. "Put him though."

_chk_

_click!_

"{**...**}"

"It's me." The Todoroki sighed with his eyes closed. "I don't want to hear any more about your family!"

"{**...**

**...**}"

Shoto opened his eyes and blinked in confusion. _This isn't like Midoriya... _He tried to speak again.

_-x-_

The phone hung loose on it's cable. cackling feedback came through the deserted speaker.

"{Izuku?}"

The photo lay on the cold, hard ground.

"{Izuku...}"

A puddle of blood nearby grew.

"{Hey!}"

The blood belonging to a man...

"{IZUKU!}"

...A man laying without a breath at the bottom of a lone phone-booth.

"{**IZUKU!**}"

_-x-_

**_IzuOcha Week_**

**_\- Day 3 -_**

**_Angst_**

**_Oneshot based on Chapter: 15 of FullMetal Alchemist. This oneshot is an almost word-for-word reinactment of the chapter where Maes Hughes_**_ **(**__My favourite character of the entire series**) dies at the hands of Envy.**_

_**Character list:**_

**_\- Maes Hughes: _**_Izuku_

**_\- Gracia Hughes: _**_Ochako_

**_\- Roy Mustang: _**_Shoto_

**_\- Maria Ross: _**_Monoma_

**_\- Sheska:_**_ Tsuyu_

**_\- Other soldier: _**_Katsuki_

**_\- Receptionist: _**_Tensei Iida_

**_\- Lust: _**_Shigaraki_

**_\- Envy: _**_Toga_

_-x-_

_**I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST OR MY HERO ACADEMIA.**_


End file.
